El nacimiento del caos
by Rombla
Summary: Los creadores, Night Traveler y Sunshine no podrían ser más felices, su reino prospera y su mundo está en paz, sus dos hijas son unas ponis hermosas que son queridas y amadas por todos, pero la aparición de un nuevo ser que ninguno de los dos creo podría ser el final de la armonía que tanto les costó alcanzar.
1. Prologo

**Prologo.**

Antes del reinado del Celestia, antes de la fundación de Equestria e incluso antes de la creación de nuestro mundo, solo existan dos fuerzas que regían el universo que nos rodea hasta la fecha.

Estas dos fuerzas por mucho tiempo estuvieron en constante conflicto, ya que se limitaban a estar flotando solas en el universo. Una de las fuerzas era la Luz y la otra la Oscuridad. Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron vagando así, solo que de repente y de la nada nacieron los primeros alicornios del universo, uno estaba destinado a hacerse cargo de la luz y el otro de la oscuridad.

El que se hizo cargo de la oscuridad se le nombro como Night Traveler y la alicornio que se hizo cargo de la luz se llamaba Sunshine. Ambos se hicieron cargo del poder que les tocaba cuidar y crearon cada uno un mundo, uno de completa oscuridad y el otro de completa luz. Al principio estaban satisfechos con su trabajo, pero al paso del tiempo cada uno sentía que le hacía falta algo a su mundo.

Así ambos se embarcaron en un viaje por el universo, tratando de encontrar eso que tanto les hacía falta para que su mundo fuero perfecto. Pasaron décadas, siglos y milenios antes de que los dos se encontraran. Al principio no supieron exactamente si confiar el uno en el otro, pero al final los dos aprendieron a coexistir y no tardaron en enamorarse los dos el uno del otro.

La luz que erradicaba Sunshine le fascinaba tanto a Night Traveler que un día mientras volvían a casa esta decidió enseñarle su mundo lleno de luz. Night Traveler se sintió tan fascinado y deslumbrado que supo en seguida que era lo que le faltaba a su mundo para que fuera perfecto. Le hacía falta luz. Casi en seguida en cuanto dejaron el mundo de Sunshine Night Traveler la llevo a su mundo de sombras y oscuridad.

Al principio Sunshine se espantó de ver tanta oscuridad en ese lugar, pero gracias a Night Traveler aprendió también a ver su lado bueno y su belleza y entonces ella comprendió que lo que le hacía falta a su mundo era algo de esa oscuridad. Así que los dos enamorados decidieron hacer una cosa que sellaría su destino y como muestra del amor que se tenían: Unieron sus dos creaciones para crear un nuevo mundo, esta vez perfecto con luz y oscuridad coexistiendo en armonía.

Ahora que su mundo perfecto estaba creado los dos alicornios decidieron crear habitantes para ese nuevo mundo. Primero crearon a los animales, como los perros, búhos, dragones y demás, luego las plantas y finalmente hicieron ponis iguales que ellos, solo que estos eran una mezcla de la luz de Sunshine y de la oscuridad de Night Traveler. Cada alicornio que hicieron fue hecho con la cantidad suficiente de luz y oscuridad."

Finalmente, la cumbre de toda su creación fue la firma que dejaron en el cielo de aquel mundo. Los dos querían dejar una distinción de ellos habían hecho todo lo que los alicornios veían en ese mundo. Sunshine creo una réplica del primer mundo que hizo y le puso "Sol" en honor a su propio nombre y Night Traveler creo un manto de oscuridad que caía sobre el mundo una vez que el Sol de Sunshine se ocultara, haciendo que el nuevo mundo tuviera un aspecto parecido a su mundo de sombras.

Paso el tiempo y entonces Night Traveler decidió crear un regalo para su esposa. Con todo el poder del que era capaz, el alicornio trato de hacer una copia del Sol de su mujer, al verlo Sunshine se maravilló y le agradeció de su regalo a su marido. Este regalo al cual llamaron "Luna" iba a servir para ilumina la noche de Night Traveler y son los dos astros que aún podemos ver en el cielo a la fecha.

La pareja vivió feliz, viendo como su obra se extendió por todo aquel mundo y por todo su universo, la armonía se extendió gracias a ellos. Los demás alicornios que habían sido creados por sus propias pesuñas los trataban como reyes e incluso había quien lo venerara como dioses, pero a ninguno de los dos se le subieron los sumos a la cabeza. Con el paso del tiempo la pareja tuvo a su primera hija, contaba con una melena rosa que se asemejaba a la crin llameante de Sunshine y su crin era igual de blanca que el espíritu de la luz.

Esta niña fue bautizada con el nombre de "Celestia" en por el azul celeste que surcaba el cielo cuando el sol de Sunshine estaba en él. La segunda hija nació de color azul oscuro y su melena era un tanto más clara.

Era la imagen más hermosa que pudo haber visto los viejos ojos de Night Traveler y supo que esa niña seria hija de la noche al igual que él era hijo de la oscuridad y aun así el padre de la niña pudo sentir la luz emanando de la potranca, en menor medida que en su hermana, pero ahí estaba. A esta la llamo Luna, por el astro que él había creado, que era casi oscuridad, pero también tenía luz, como su hija.

Y así fue como se creó el mundo, siendo este en el que vivimos ahora. Todo estaba en una perfecta armonía… O al menos eso creyeron los creadores.


	2. Un nuevo lugar

Capítulo 1 Un nuevo lugar

El cielo se extendía por encima de él, iluminando su camino con el resplandor de las estrellas y el frio abrazo de la luna. Habia perdido la noción del tiempo, ni siquiera era consiente de en qué momento habia dejado de volar y empezó a utilizar sus patas.

El corazón aun le latía con fuerza en el pecho a pesar de que sus atacantes los habia dejado atrás desde hace un buen tiempo, pero el miedo le impedía parar o calmarse.

No supo ni siquiera quienes eran, estaba todo tan oscuro y paso tan rápido que no alcanzo a verles la cara, tan solo supo mucho después que se trata de unos seres con mucho pelaje, ya que después entre las flechas y demás cosas que le lanzaron vio rastros de pelo de sus atacantes.

Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que o porque lo habían echado, no era como que molestara a nadie, estaba solo en una cueva, a veces cazando para comer y en otras ocasiones robando comida que los viajeros dejaban en su mochilas descuidadas. Estaba seguro que nadie lo habia visto, experiencias anteriores le habían hecho ser cauteloso al respecto, pero entonces ¿Cómo lo habían encontrado?

Eso poco importaba ya en ese momento, pero en cuanto escucho a alguien gritar _"monstruo_ " supo que algo malo iba a pasar. No comprendía porque lo veían como algo monstruoso, a pesar de que su apariencia no se parecía a ninguna de las criaturas y seres vivos que hasta el momento habia visto, tenía un buen corazón y sus poderes (Que a pesar de aun no controlarlos del todo) los usaba para ayudar siempre que podía.

Pero cada vez que pasaba algo así, su corazón se endurecía más, encerrando sus sentimientos dentro de sí mismo.

Al escapar corrió hasta dar con un camino que hasta el momento no habia identificado, estaba acostumbrado a viajar cerca de ellos, pero nunca en ellos. Eso implicaría encontrarse con personas no gratas en su travesía, pero a necesidad de comida, agua y con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien parecido a él o al menos respuestas sobre sí mismo era necesario seguirlos de vez en cuando.

No recordaba de donde venía, porque estaba ahí… ni siquiera un rostro amigable o familiar. Tan solo recordaba que de repente empezó a existir y a vagar por diferentes pueblos y ciudades.

 _"_ _¿Existirá un lugar en este mundo para mí?"_ Se preguntó con pesar al mismo tiempo que al fin se detenía. Solo hasta ese momento sintió todo el cansancio que se le habia acumulado durante toda esa larga caminata ¿Cuánto habia pasado? ¿Horas solamente? Sentía que habían pasado días al menos.

Miro al cielo y sintió como se despejaba un poco de todos los sucesos resientes. Cerro los ojos y dejo que parte de la brisa nocturna se llevara sus pesares al mismo tiempo que tomaba aire.

Al abrirlos se sentía mucho mejor y con la suficiente energía de al menos encontrar un lugar en donde dormir.

Camino un poco más, adentrándose en el bosque. No estaba preocupado de perderse, su sentido de la orientación era bastante bueno y lo habia sacado de muchos problemas en más de una ocasión, si no estaba equivocado (Como sabía bien que no lo estaba) habia huido hacia al norte, hizo memoria de todos los lugares a los que habia viajado con anterioridad. Jamás habia ido tan al norte como hasta ese momento.

Hizo un ademan con una de sus patas delanteras y sintió como el viento lo envolvía, dejo su cuerpo flotar con el aire y guio su vuelo para no chocar con ramas o árboles, no iba muy rápido, pero si lo suficiente como para que un golpe lo desorientara y lo que menos quería era eso.

Un recuerdo de algunos rumores que habia escuchado de los viajeros que espiaba en los pocos lugares que habia visitado le llegaron a la mente, la gran mayoría hablaban de una ciudad magnifica, blanca y llena de luz en los bosques del norte. Se referían a la ciudad como si fuera un lugar sagrado, casi una leyenda o un paraíso que nadie se podía creer.

Él se incluía en el grupo de incrédulos, pero si de verdad habia una ciudad ahí, no iba a perder nada, era mejor, podría encontrar comida, un refugio cerca de la urbe y tal vez al fin hacer algún amigo. Aunque eso ultimo lo dudaba y si alguien se lo preguntaba, seguramente el diría que la soledad era la única acompañante que necesitaba, pero en su interior tenía el anhelo de al menos encontrar a un ser que no le tuviera miedo al verlo.

Su viaje lo detuvo cuando cruzo por un pequeño lago. Al ver todo en total paz y tranquilidad no pudo evitar sentir como toda la adrenalina abandonaba su cuerpo sustituyéndose por el cansancio. Los músculos le empezaron a doler (Ya le dolían desde unas horas atrás pero apenas se percataba de ello) y le imploraban a gritos que parara a descansar.

Detuvo el viento que lo estaba llevando hasta el momento pasando los pies en el suelo, camino despacio hasta el lago, se agacho para tomar agua, pero cuando su rostro estaba a punto de tocar la superficie del mismo se detuvo. Se miró las heridas que le acaban de hacer, una fea cortada que le empezaba en la frente le habia escurrido sangre hasta casi la barbilla. Se sorprendió de que apenas hasta ese momento se percatara de la herida junto con otros moretones que le habían hecho las piedras que le lanzaron y una flecha que traía clavada en el lomo.

Suspiro con fuerza, primero se tenía que quitar esa flecha.

Cerro los ojos, mientras ponía una de sus manos alrededor de la misma, el dolor iba a ser intento, pero necesario.

—Cálmate. —Se dijo a sí mismo. —No es la primera vez que pasa esto o que lo haces.

Tomo aire e internamente conto hasta tres, sacando la flecha de forma limpia de un solo tirón. Chillo de dolor y se retorció, eso habia dolido más de lo esperado. Se dejó caer en el suelo y miro la flecha y vio porque le habia dolido. La punta estaba dentada tanto de regreso como de ida, una flecha diseñada para rasgar la carne.

Agradecido de forma interna que solo le hubieran atinado con una, ya que si le hubieran dado con mas, tal vez sus atacantes habrían conseguido matarlo como planeaban hacerlo. Le ordeno al viento nuevamente que lo levantara y lo hiciera levitar encima del lago, necesitaba limpiarse las heridas para que estas no se infectaran, además que un baño le ayudaría a sacarlo de ese trance que lo habia metido la adrenalina y el miedo.

Se dejó caer encima del agua y sintió como el frio le abrazaba el cuerpo conforme se sumergía, sintió como sus patas pegaban con el fondo del lago y se impulsó hacia arriba para tomar aire, este le penetro con fuerza en los pulmones y sintió como la vida volvía a él. Lo frio no le molestaba estaba acostumbrado a eso y se volvió a zambullir de nuevo de cuerpo entero.

La oscuridad de la noche no le permitía ver si el agua se tenía de color carmesí conforme se limpiaba las heridas y sentía como estas le escocían, a diferencia de su piel, estas estaban mucho más sensible.

Se limpió lo mejor que pudo e incluso dentro de las heridas, una vez que se sintió limpio salió del lago caminando y se hecho al pasto. Miro las estrellas, de algún modo sentía que parte de sí mismo estaba perdido arriba junto con ellas, miro con ansiedad y puso una mano encima de sus ojos, tratando de evitar contener los sentimientos que se le estaban acumulando en el pecho.

Poco a poco sintió como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, con trabajos ya que estaba apretándolos con fuerza. No pudo al final contenerse y estas se desbordaron haciéndole un contorno alrededor del rostro que las lágrimas que seguían el mismo camino. El dolor que sentía en el pecho se le extendió por todo el cuerpo, convirtiéndose en un dolor físico real que no le gustaba sentir en lo absoluto.

Se acomodó en posición fetal, tratando de parar el dolor, tratando de cerrar esa brecha que sentía que lo estaba partiendo a la mitad. Lo peor, no era sentir ese dolor, sino la soledad de la que estaba consiente en ese momento.

Muchas veces había visto como a otras especies les pasaba lo mismo que a él (Es decir el dolor) pero siempre tenían a alguien que los consolara, que los sostuviera mientras se partían a pedazos.

Pero él no tenía a nadie. Estaba solo. Como desde que tenía memoria.

 _"_ _¿Qué hice para merecer esto?"_ Se preguntó con pesar, mirando con los ojos vidriosos el cielo que era el único testigo de su rompimiento. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo esa posición, mientras el frió aun le mordía las extremidades y las lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos, pero poco a poco el sueño lo venció, hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

Nota: ¡Hola a todos lectores! Disculpen por la tardanza de subir este capitulo, pero he estado ocupada. En fin, solo para decirles, que los capitulos de esta historia seran mucho mas cortos a los de historias anteriores, por lo mismo de no tener tanto tiempo, pero no se preocuopen, tratare de actualizarla periodicamente cada 15 dias (Si es que nada me lo impide) Un saludo a todos y gracias por el apoyo! :D

Rombla


End file.
